


New Adventures

by LittleLucy



Series: Lucy's Middle-Earth [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLucy/pseuds/LittleLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Astrid together are learning to lead the people of Berk after the death Stoick the Vast. They have grown much in the year since Stoick's passing. But are they strong enough to face the greatest challenge yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I changed the title of this work. That is because the original story I had in my head fit with the title I had before, but the story that I ended up writing did not.
> 
> Also, a note for those of you who may end up reading this because it is part of Lucy's Middle-Earth...this is simply a backstory to the insanity of Chapter 31 of Lucy's Quest

Hiccup sighed and collapsed into a chair. "Ah, Mom. This is hard."

"What is it, son?"

"Petty arguments between villagers, mostly. What is up with these people? Why can't they get along."

"Oh, son." Valka chuckled.

"We've faced so many trials as a people, really terrible trails. And still, they bicker about the stupidest things! You would think they would learn that there are more important things in this world than one yak eating the wrong farmer's grass."

Valka laughed. "Is that all?"

"You have no idea." Hiccup groaned. Leaning his elbows on the table in front of him he rested his chin in his hands. "I'm not good at this cheifing thing."

"You are wonderful. You keep the peace between bickering yak farmers very well."

"Mom, I'm serious."

"And so am I. You are magnificent, son. Besides, anything you can't handle, Astrid could probably do with her eyes closed."

Hiccup smiled. "I suppose that's true."

At that moment the young lady in question burst through the door. "Oh Hiccup! I was out flying with Stormfly, and you wouldn't believe how beautiful the stars are tonight!" Astrid waltzed over to Hiccup, putting her hands in his hair and leaning on the back of his chair. "Come on, let's go for a ride, Hiccup."

"Not now, Astrid."

"Whyever not?"

"I have a million pressing matters of business right now."

Astrid shook her head and began braiding a small portion of his hair. "A million pressing matters of business."

"Yeah. If you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of the chief around here. I have lots of important things to do."

"Such as?"

"Such as...well...settling disputes between yak farmers."

Astrid laughed. "Come on, babe. The sun has been down for hours. The work day is over."

"There are plenty of other things I need to do, besides the yak farmer business, Astrid."

"I know. Running a village isn't easy, Hiccup. But what can you really do this late in the evening?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sure I should be-"

"Oh nonsense." Valka interjected. "Stoick never let his work over run his life, Hiccup. You have to leave time for family."

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not sure-"

Astrid covered his mouth with her hands. "Then I'll make up your mind. Either you stop stressing out and relax for a couple hours so you can have a refreshed mind in the morning...or I'll kiss you senseless until you agree to do as I say."

"I rather like that second option."

"Good."

Astrid hadn't gotten far before Valka interrupted and shooed them out of the house. "Off with you. Go fly among the stars, it's your favorite place to be."

As the wind blew the hair from their faces and the stars came close to greet them, Hiccup became keenly aware of how blessed he was.

"Astrid...I love you."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup awoke early and definitely refreshed. More refreshed than he had been in several weeks. He didn't want to get up yet either. He always dreaded the coming of day. He had just persuaded himself that a few extra minutes of rest would do him good when a familiar dragon made an appearance by jumping on his chest. HIccup groaned. "Was that necessary, Toothless?"

Toothless leaped off the bed and danced around the room. "Sorry, Bud. No ride this morning. I have work to do."

Hiccup wandered downstairs slowly. Valka was already getting his breakfast together. "There you are! There's already been three villagers here to complain about one thing or another."

Hiccup sighed and plopped into a chair at the table. "Three?"

"And there was a rather fierce argument over whose dragon accidentally set fire to Snotlout's home."

"What!"

"The fire was put out, and there was very little damage."

Hiccup groaned.

"Don't worry, son." Valka laughed. "Astird has taken care of everything so far this morning."

"Thank the gods for Astrid."

"You better be thanking the gods for me." Astrid strode into the house. "You wouldn't survive without me, Hiccup."

"I know."

"Speaking of which..." Valka gave Hiccup a knowing look.

"Ah, Mom, not now."

"I'm not getting any younger Hiccup, nor are you."

Astrid laughed. "I can hear his bones creaking already."

"Why are you so reluctant, my son?" Valka asked. "Everyone has been expecting the marriage. In fact, many people are wondering why it hasn't taken place yet."

"Why is everyone so pushy?" Hiccup crossed his arms on the table. 

Astrid went to stand behind him, leaning against the back of his chair. "Come on, babe, it's not that bad."

"I'm only twenty-one, I'm still struggling to learn how to govern these people and now everyone wants me to start a family!"

"Oh, Hiccup." Valka shook her head. "I wouldn't expect grandchildren for at least a year."

Hiccup groaned and dropped his head to the table.

"Hiccup, you're being melodramatic." his mother rolled her eyes.

Astrid raised a hand to her lips to silence her. Valka raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Slowly Astrid began stroking Hiccup's hair, gently running her fingers through it. After a minute he lifted his head. Astrid continued stroking his hair. She began to speak softly.  "Hiccup, getting married won't add more stress. I promise. Nothing will change in fact. We won't act any different towards each other than we do now, we'll still share the load of governing the people as we do now."

"I don't know, Astrid. It just seems like..."

"Like what, Hiccup? You're not afraid of getting married are you?"

"It's a big, serious step, Astrid."

"One I've been waiting years for, Hiccup. Why can't you make up your mind?"

Hiccup sighed. Astrid continued stroking his hair. 

"The only thing that will be different is that I will be living here with you, instead of across the village. You won't mind having me closer to home now will you?"

Hiccup leaned his head back to look up at her. "No, I won't mind that."

"See? Nothing else will be different."

"Alright. You win."

Astrid kissed him, briefly. "Good. Let's decide how soon we're getting married, right now, and then gather the people in the Great Hall. We have an announcement to make."


	3. Chapter 3

Valka eagerly began spreading the news that everyone in the village had to meet in the Great Hall because the chief had a wonderful announcement to make. Hiccup watched her joyful face as she spoke to one villager and then the next. He saw Silent Sven laugh and Bucket and Mulch get excited, then he noticed Mildew's eyeroll.

He and Astrid were walking hand in hand towards the Great Hall. "You know, Astrid, everyone will already know what the announcement is before they get to the Great Hall. So..."

"Hiccup, you're not getting out of this! You're the Chief for Thor's sake. Your marriage is a really big deal."

"We could just elope."

"No."

Hiccup laughed at the serious look on Astrid's face. "Lighten up, Astrid. I know our marriage will have more ceremony than that. Your coronation as the Chief's wife will follow our wedding. There will be a week long feast and who knows what else."

"Exactly!"

"I just want things to be small and homey."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "No you don't."

"Sure I do!"

"Don't lie to me, Hiccup."

"I'm not!"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you know as well as I do that you like fanfare. After all, you are the one with the 'dramatic flare', aren't you?"

Hiccup laughed. "I can't argue with that. You're a big deal, Astrid. I don't mind celebrating that. And marrying you is a life-long dream come true."

"Which I suppose explains why you have been so reluctant to marry me."

"Astrid, you know why that is."

"I know, babe. You take life too seriously these days, you're trying too hard to be the best chief you can be without realizing you're already amazing, you stress about everything under the sun..."

"I know." Hiccup sighed. "I've just had a lot of changes in my life-"

"We all have, Hiccup. I understand that. That isn't the problem. You still competed in the Dragon Races for a while. But you opted out the last two races. Why?"

"I was busy."

"Stoick was never to busy to be at the races."

"Yeah, well, my dad was way better at Cheifing than I am. Between you and I, Astrid, you're better suited to this role."

"No, Hiccup. See, this is what I'm talking about. You don't believe in yourself like you used to, like you should. Where did my confident Hiccup go?"

"I don't know, but I'll try to bring him back."

"Good." Astrid smiled. "I can't say I don't still love you, but it's been a little strange watching you revert back to teenage outcast Hiccup."

"I was not an outcast."

"You could have fooled me."

They were climbing the steps to the Great Hall now. The crowd of villagers following them. "Astrid..."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know that."

"You complete me."

"Hiccup."

"What?"

"You're supposed to be announcing our wedding to your subjects."

"Oh...yeah. Sorry, got distracted."

Astrid smiled. "Stop being so nervous." She kissed his cheek. "You can do this. It's just a little speech."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've practically abandoned this story, I've written in it so little. Oops. I definitely don't want that to be the case, and will try to stay on top of updating...
> 
> You can thank the latest installment in Race to the Edge for inspiring me to write again. :D

Hiccup's "little speech" was over quickly enough. Then the preparations began. There were invitations to be sent out to every viking tribe in the archipelago and beyond. Berk had to be decorated. The feast prepared. The wedding was a massive affair. Hiccup _was_ chief of the Hooligan tribe after all.

In all the chaos, Hiccup still found time to stress over being chief and having decisions to make, disputes to mediate, winter to plan for. With so many representatives from so many tribes coming, there was plenty to stress about there too. What if an argument broke out between less than friendly tribes? Anything could happen!

Eventually, the planning and stressing and decorating and cooking came to a close.

Hiccup didn't sleep a wink the night before his wedding. It may have been some consolation to him had he known that Astrid didn't either.

Heather, Chieftess of the newly re-established Bezerker tribe and also Astrid's best friend (next to Hiccup, of course) was at Astrid's house very early.

"Big day, Astrid."

"No kidding." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Excited?"

"Yes."

"Nervous?"

"No."

Heather raised her eyebrows. "No?"

"More nervous for the coronation than the wedding. I've been dreaming of my wedding, like any viking girl, since I was a very small girl. I've had less time to imagine my coronation since I was practically grown up when I discovered who I'd be marrying."

"I suppose that's true."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm not getting married today, and my coronation has come and gone."

"I know, but you are likely to have the next marriage you know."

Heather blushed slightly. "Maybe. But I'm not too sure."

"Why?"

"We all know it's a both situation, you get one and you get the other. I'm not sure Fishlegs would approve if I took his prospective bride with me back to my island. But I don't think it would be a good idea to move my entire tribe to this island either, just to satisfy the twins."

"Fishlegs could go with his prospective bride."

"But does he really want to be surrounded by Bezerkers?"

"Okay, you have a point."

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall, berkians along with all the other various vikings to witness the long awaited marriage of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of the Hooligan Tribe of the island of Berk and his childhood sweetheart Astrid Hofferson.

Immediately after the wedding ceremony came Astrid's coronation. Similar to Hiccup's in many ways, except it came with more pomp and fanfare and it wasn't done on the beach directly after a massive life and death battle. Valka always lamented that they hadn't had a "real" ceremony for Hiccup later, but despite all her attempts to plan one Hiccup always refused to attend.

Standing together, hand in hand, at the completion of the coronation--standing before their subjects and many ambassadors from other places--Hiccup and Astrid both felt an overwhelming sense of love for each other, love for their people--pride in their people--and gratitude for the wonderful life that they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, to clarify any confusion, I deleted chapter 4 (making this the new chapter 4). Not that I didn't like the previous chapter 4, but I like this one better.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three weeks after the wedding. Astrid and Hiccup had been cheerfully and wisely leading the people of Berk much in the same way they had before their marraige.

It was a fine Summer day, the sun shining, the clouds floating lazily through the sky, dragon frolicking all across Berk.

Astrid was settling a dispute between Mildew and some teenagers when a scream split the air. It flew down from Raven's Point and bounced down the hillsides and through all of the village. People came running out of their homes, all the dragons took to the air in fright (startling several riders, some of whom fell off of their dragons).

Astrid looked in then direction the sound had come from in surprise. She couldn't see anyone. Who could have made such a frightful noise, and why did they make it?

"Astrid!"

Astrid turned around to see Hiccup and Toothless flying towards her. Toothless flew close to the ground and Hiccup reached out his hand to Astrid. Astrid took the offered hand and leapt aboard Toothless behind Hiccup.

"Let's go check it out." was all Hiccup said.

As they flew closer to Raven's Point they could see Not-So-Silent Sven running down the slope.

"Whoa there, Sven!" Hiccup landed Toothless in front of him. "What's the big hurry?"

"She's gone! Disappeared right in front of my eyes! And Gobber too!"

"Who is gone? What happened to Gobber?" Astrid asked.

"Valka! She's gone!" Sven was very distressed.

Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and went to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder he tried to calm him. "Now slow down, Sven. Take deep breaths. There you go. Now, tell me what happened."

"It's like this, Hiccup: Valka found something up in a cave on the mountain that she was worried about. She didn't tell us what it was. But she got Gobber and me to go with her so she could show us. But then, they disappeared."

"Disappeared how?"

"They just vanished, Hiccup! We went into the cave, all three of us together. But then I was alone."

"Where did they go?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know!" Sven wailed. "They vanished, into thin air! They were there, and then they weren't!"

Hiccup looked to Astrid.

"We should probably go check it out, Babe." Astrid responded to the question in his eyes.

"I agree. Sven, calm down and go to the Great Hall. Heather is there."

Hiccup remounted Toothless and off they flew. There were many caves on the island though, and they didn't find anything interesting in any of them.

Eventually they returned to pick up Sven. He was still agitated, but Heather seemed to have him in a more calm state of mind than when they'd left him. Sven didn't want to go back to the cave, but Heather convinced him to go since Hiccup and Astrid had been unable to find the specific cave that he was talking about.

So with Hiccup and Astrid still astrid Toothless and Sven riding Windshear behind Heather they set off in search of the cave.

Sven pointed out the correct cave, and they landed.

But when they searched it, they found nothing at all.

"It's empty." Heather said.

"And now sign of Valka or Gobber." Astrid commented.

"Sven, are you sure this is the right cave?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh it's the right cave, Hiccup. I'm sure of it."

"Well there's nothing here." Hiccup sighed. "There's nothing more we can do. We'll just have to wait til Mom and Gobber return and let them explain what Sven thinks he saw."

"Or didn't see, as the case may be." Heather put in.

So they returned to the village and thought nothing more of it. Gobber and Valka did not return that night. By the next day everyone on Berk knew Sven's tale. Hiccup, Astrid and Heather tried to tell them that there was nothing in the cave, but they wanted to be satisfied for themselves. And so half the village went to check out the cave while Hiccup and Astrid tried to answer the questions from the other half.

Heather stayed to help calm the now frenzied villagers. Tuffnut stayed by her side, adding his own dramatic story-telling to that of Sven's. Ruffnut had her fair share to say on the subject as well, and she and Tuff kept up quite a theatrical story telling.

By that night, none of the villagers that had gone to investigate had returned. 

"What are they doing up there?" Astrid wondered.

"I don't know," Hiccup said. "But we'd better check it out."

"They probably have a fire started, and are telling their own scary stories by now." Heather laughed.

Riding Toothless, Stormfly, and Windshear, the three friends went to the cave to see what was up.

When they arrived, there was no one there.

"Where did they all go?" Hiccup asked. "They certainly didn't return to the village."

"Maybe they vanished into thin air." Heather teased.

"Maybe they did." Astrid responded, but without mirth in her voice. "Hiccup, this is getting serious."

"Let's fly over the island, and see if we can find them." Hiccup said.

So they spent the next hour searching Berk for the missing villagers. But to no avail.

They returned to the cave in low spirits. 

"It doesn't make sense." Heather said. "Where could they have gone?"

Hiccup put his hand on the cave wall. "I don't know. But I don't like this."

Astrid put her hand in his. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"But what, Astrid? Where did they all go? And why?"

As the three friends stood contemplating these questions, the mountain began to shake.

"Earthquake! Quick, get out before there's a cave in!" Hiccup yelled.

But it was too late. They cave seemed to crumble all around them.

And then all at once they were standing in the middle of a settlement on the side of a mountain. A very different mountain than the one on Berk. With different houses, different people.

"What just happened?" Heather asked.

"And where did our dragons go?" Astrid asked.

One of the inhabitants of this new place noticed them and came hurrying over. "Where did you come from?" she asked.

"Uh...we're not entirely sure." Hiccup said. "We're from Berk. But how we got here..."

The woman speaking to them was about four and half feet tall, and she had a beard. She also had sapphire blue eyes with fire in them. "I'm sure you're very confused right now. I guess first trips would be confusing. Come with me. I'll get you some food and then we can talk it all over."

She turned on her heel and marched away.

"What do we do?" Astrid whispered.

"Follow her, I suppose." Hiccup said.


	6. Chapter 6

The short woman with the beard led them to a house, presumably hers, and commanded that they sit at the table. They took their seats, looking around in curiosity and confusion. She set about cooking right away.

"I'll fix up something for you to eat. For now, you sit quietly and I'll talk."

Neither Hiccup, Astrid, nor Heather objected to this.

"My name is Dis, and this is a Dwarven mining settlement. A lot of our people are exiles from the Kingdom of Erebor, but not all of them. I myself am from Erebor. My brother is the King under the Mountain, should we ever succeed in returning to our homeland. For now, we rule our people here in exile."

"My name is Hiccup, and this is my wife Astrid." Hiccup replied. "I am the Cheif of the Hooligan tribe of the island of Berk. Our friend Heather is Chieftess of the Bezerker tribe."

"I have never heard of these places," Dis said, "But that doesn't matter. No one had ever heard of Narnia until Lucy made her appearance among us."

"Where are we?" Heather asked.

"I told you, this is mining settlement in the Blue Mountains." Dis sad. "No place names that I tell you or you tell me are going to make any sense, lass. We're from different worlds. That may be hard to understand. It's still hard for me to grasp, and I grew up with the idea."

"What do you mean by different worlds?" Hiccup asked.

"Apparently, there is more than world in existence," Dis explained. "Worlds that ordinarily have no contact with one another. But sometimes, for specific purposes, people are able to cross from one world to the next by magic. I would guess that is what happened to you, whether you realize it or not. This island of yours, Berk, does not exist in this world."

"That doesn't make sense." Astrid said.

"You're right; it doesn't make sense." Dis shrugged. "But that's the truth of it."

"How do we get back home?" Heather asked.

"I don't know." Dis said. "Lucy usually just disappears."

"Disappears into thin air?" Heather asked.

"Yes, exactly." Dis nodded, plunking food down on the table in front of them.

"Like Valka and Gobber." Astrid commented.

"And all the villagers." Heather added.

"It all adds up," Astrid said, "even though it doesn't make logical sense."

"Have you seen any other people from our world?" Hiccup asked Dis. "My mother disappeared from our world recently, as well as many other people from my village."

"There haven't been any of your kind showing up here." Dis said. "I would know. But they could very well have appeared somewhere else in this world. That happens too sometimes. Lucy was separated from her family at first."

"Who is this Lucy you keep mentioning?" Heather asked.

"Now, that's a question that isn't easy to answer," Dis said. "She's a girl from another world who visits us now and again. She's a great warrior, she's very kind, and she's likely to be our queen if all goes as my brother hopes it will."

"Can we meet her?" Astrid asked. "Being from another world herself, possibly ours, she may be able to answer our questions."

"I'm sure she could." Dis said. "But she's not here. My brother took a group of our people on a journey to reclaim our homeland. They've gone to slay a dragon and Lucy went with them."

"A dragon!" Hiccup sat up sharply. "They've gone to kill a dragon?"

"Where are they headed?" Astrid asked. "We could help them."

"What makes you think you can help?" Dis asked.

"We're really good with dragons." Heather said. "We ride them, train them, live with them."

Dis raised her eyebrows unconvinced. "You train dragons?"

"Yes, we do." Hiccup said. "We could probably help your brother."

"I doubt this dragon could be trained, lad." Dis shook her head. "He is not a dumb beast."

" _No_ dragons are dumb beasts," Astrid said.

"They are intelligent, gentle creatures." Hiccup quoted his mother.

Dis laughed, a laugh with little mirth in it. "What dragons have you been around, child? This dragon may be intelligent, but he is not gentle. He destroyed my home, killed hundreds of my people, hundreds of the inhabitants of Dale. There is nothing gentle about a dragon who eats Dwarves and Humans and Elves and does not care what kind of chaos he lives behind him."

Hiccup sighed. "There are some dragons that are beyond training. The Red Death for one, and Drago's bewilderbeast for another. But we could at least try."

"In any event," Astrid added, "we need to find Valka and Gobber and the rest."

"If you are determined to journey, I'll show you the way." Dis said. "I'll show you where my brother was heading and send you on your way with provisions and whatever else you may need."

"Thank you," Hiccup said. "That would be greatly appreciated."


	7. Chapter 7

Within a week's time preparations had been made, plans discussed, and everything was in order. Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather were setting out. The plan was to go to Rivendell and ask the Elves there if Thorin's company had passed by and how far ahead they were.

They left Ered Luin behind before the sun had risen over the eastern horizon. They were on foot, but well stocked. In the week they had spent with the Dwarves they had come to realize how very similar their culture was to that of the Dwarves. There were some obvious differences, their pet dragons being one, but on the whole the three vikings fit very well into the settlement in the Blue Mountains. They could almost have been Dwarves themselves, and suffered nothing in the way of culture shock. This was a blessing, because the shock of being in a new world was hard enough to deal with.

Near the middle of the day they stopped walking for a rest and for a lunch.

"Imagine how much faster this would be on our dragons." Astrid sighed. "Stormfly would get us to our destination in a few days."

"Windshear would be faster." Heather commented.

"There's no use wishing for things we can't have." Hiccup said. "We have to walk and that is all there is to it."

Their journey was quiet and uneventful for a long time. They enjoyed their peaceful trek through the Shire. Then came a night, a few days after they had left the Shire behind them, when the peaceful quiet was shattered by unearthly screams.

Heather and Hiccup had been asleep, with Astrid on watch, when the first screams split the air. Heather and Hiccup darted awake.

"What in the name of Thor was that?" Hiccup barely had time to ask before seven horrifyingly ugly creatures descended upon them.

Hiccup's flaming sword was out in a moment, and Heather had her double bladed axe in her hand within seconds. Astrid was already fighting the biggest of the creatures.  
It did not take the three friends long to dispatch the little band of orcs.

"What are these things?" Heather asked.

"I've never seen anything like them," Hiccup said.

"I suspect we'll see a lot of things here that we've never seen before," Astrid commented.

"On that subject, what do you think the Elves will be like?" Heather asked. "Dis could tell us very little, except that some people considered them very beautiful and that they never age because they are immortal."

"I have no idea what they will be like," Hiccup said, "But it will be fun find out. I've never known anyone immortal. They're like gods."

After that late night orc attack, the rest of their journey was quiet. It was with some difficulty that they found the Hidden Valley. As they made their way through the valley, they were approached by two nearly identical Elves.

"Nathlo!" One called out.

"Greetings." the second said.

"What brings you to our lovely valley?"

"We are following Thorin Oakenshield and his company," Hiccup said. "I am Hiccup, this is my wife Astrid, and our friend Heather."

"You are most welcome."

"But you are very late if you are looking for the Dwarves. They departed from this house a month ago."

"I am Elrohir, and this is my brother Elladan. We are the sons of Elrond, and we bid you welcome to this house."

"You will want rest and food before you continue on your journey."

Elrond's sons led the three friends to guest apartments, made sure they were comfortable, and then sent food to their rooms. They took their meal on the balcony outside of Heather's room, overlooking a garden. It was obviously well kept, and yet allowed to grow wild just enough to keep that natural feeling.

"This place is beautiful," Astrid said.

"It is," Hiccup agreed. "But we cannot stay here long. We are a month behind Dis' brother and his company."

"Are we going to look for Valka and the rest at some point?" Heather asked.

"Of course we will." Astrid said. "But we're going to find Lucy first, to learn from her. She may be able to explain what happened to us better than Dis was able to."

"And we have to look into this dragon business." Hiccup said. "There may be nothing we can do, but there's always a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nathlo" means "Welcome"


	8. Chapter 8

When Lord Elrond learned of their intentions to follow Thorin's company, he agreed to assist them. During the latest meeting of the White council Saruman had made it clear that he did not approve of the Dwarves' quest. But Galadriel and Gandalf disagreed, and Elrond was more prone to listen to them than to Saruman. 

"I am preparing to set out on a journey of my own." Elrond said, "And will gladly accompany you as far as Mirkwood."

Within a week's time they were ready and began their journey eastward. For a while, as they traveled toward the Misty Mountains, all was quiet and peaceful. But as they began to ascend the mountain the unrest in the area became clear. Every night they could hear creatures screeching and squabbling further up the mountains.

"Yrch." Elrond frowned. "They are uneasy, and could present a problem as we pass over the Mountains."

The foursome were on high alert day and night as they crossed through the Mountain pass. They spotted orcs on more than one occasion, many of whom Elrond was able to kill with his bow (he was, indeed, a masterful bowman).

When they were about midway over the pass, their path was unexpectedly blocked by a massive boulder. Elrond knelt beside it, running his fingers gently along the stone. 

"This has not been here long" he said. "Perhaps a month."

"A month," Heather repeated. "Did Thorin's company pass this way? Because we're only about a month behind them, are we not?"

Elrond was studying the mountain beneath the boulder.

"What are you suggesting, Heather?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. But could the boulder have fallen when they were passing through?"

"I think it did just that," Elrond said. He stood slowly. "There appears to be some remnant of hobbit blood under this stone. I cannot see most of it, as it is underneath the boulder."

"Hobbit blood!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"They had a hobbit with them on their journey," Elrond said. "He is not underneath the boulder now, so I would guess that he is quite safe. Lucy would have healed him had anything gone wrong."

"Really?" Astrid asked. "How?"

"She has a special cordial," was all Elrond said. He never did explain that to the vikings, and Astrid spent more than one sleepless night trying to decide what he meant exactly. What cordial?

Another day passed, and as they began to climb down the mountains on the eastern side, they ran into frenzied goblins every night. There were several nasty fights, but fortunately neither the humans nor the elf were ever seriously injured. Still, the presence of the goblins kept them moving at a rather quicker pace than previously.

"They are terrified," Elrond said after one particularly nasty fight with the goblins. "frightened out of their wits."

"Of what?" Hiccup asked.

"Of Lucy."

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Because of who she knows; who watches over her."

"And who is that?" Heather asked.

"The Creator of the Universe." Elrond answered in typical Elven nonchalant fashion.

"So...Odin?" Astrid suggested.

Elrond shrugged. "I have no idea what your people may call him. He is known as Illuvatar to us, or Eru. To Lucy, he is Aslan."

"Why would the goblins be terrified of Lucy though? How do they know her?" Heather asked.

"She is known all across the world, as are the other members of her family." Elrond said. "You will find histories and legends of them in all corners of the world. Only the Elves truly remember them, for it was not so very long ago to us."

"What wasn't so long ago?" Astrid asked.

"When Lucy first came to Middle-Earth."

"Is that how the goblins know her?" Hiccup asked.

Elrond shook his head. "This paranoia is more likely caused by a more recent event."

"So Thorin and his company have been here." Astrid said. "And somehow managed to frighten the goblins who live in the mountain."

"Lucy's presence was undoubtedly the cause." Elrond replied.

"Her mere presence caused this much fuss?" Heather asked.

"I need to meet this Lucy." Hiccup said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin is not actually the creator of the universe in Norse mythology, but I really didn't want to get into all of that in this fanfic so I chose to make it seem as though that's exactly who he was. *shrug* Call it poetic license.


	9. Chapter 9

As they descended into the open plains on the eastern side of the Misty Mountains, they left the goblins and their skirmishes behind them. For several days the foursome traveled in undisturbed peace.

"Tell me about the dragon," Hiccup said to Elrond as they made their way swiftly along.

"What do you wish to know?" Elrond asked.

"Anything you can tell me."

"He originates from the Northern part of the world. Nearly two hundred years ago he came southward and destroyed Erebor and Dale."

"We learned all that from Dis," Heather interupted. "Tell us about the dragon himself."

"I have never seen Smaug," Elrond said, "But from what I gather, he is smaller than most other dragons than have inhabited our world in the past. However, that is not to say that he is small. He is a massive creature, nearly one hundred feet in length with an incredible wingspan."

"So he's quite a bit smaller than the Red Death," Astrid said. 

"And definitely smaller than Drago's Bewilderbeast," Heather added.

"He shouldn't be too hard to handle, then." Hiccup said. 

"What exactly are you three planning on doing with Smaug?"

"Train him, if at all possible," Hiccup said. "And if that isn't possible we'll destory him. We've killed unwanted massive dragons in the past."

"Although...we had our own dragons at the time," Astrid said. "How do you plan on killing Smaug without Toothless, Hiccup?"

"I don't know. We'll figure that out when the time comes."

"You three are as sure of your course of action as Thorin and his company were," Elrond shook his head. "I fear little good will come from any of this."

"Elrond, you've never said...what is your business in these parts?" Heather asked.

"I am meeting several friends of mine and we are going to deal with a darkness that is festering in the Woodland Realm."

"Well that sounds ominous," Hiccup said.

"It is no concern of yours. You have enough trouble of your own, trying to kill a firedrake from the north."

"We are going to try and train it first," HIccup said.

"I doubt that will be managable." Elrond said. "He is not a simple beast, like a horse or bird, that can be trained. He is as smart as you are, and speaks the languages of men as well as you can."

"Wait...the dragon can talk?" Heather asked. "Well that's new."

"Then we'll talk to it," HIccup said. "We don't need to train it, we'll just persuade him, change his mind."

"You think you can change the dragon's mindset?" Elrond asked in surprise.

"I'm good at that sort of thing," HIccup said.

"But it doesn't always work, Hiccup," Astrid said gently, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Smaug may have a termperment like Drago's; a mind that can't be changed."

Hiccup sighed. "We'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold text is telepathic conversations

The trek from the Misty Mountains to the edge of Mirkwood was fairly quiet. Heather and Astrid continued to train every evening after the travelers would set up camp. Hiccup rarely joined them. Usually he was bent over some parchment Elrond had given him, brainstorming ideas of how to defeat Smaug without the aid of dragons should it come to that.

"Hey, Hiccup," Astrid seated herself beside him near the campfire. "I just realized...at what point did we stop worrying about our missing villagers?"

"What?"

"We went into that cave on Berk to find your mom, and Gobber, and all the other villagers that disappeared. Then we ended up here, which was crazy in itself. But we were still worried about our family. I haven't even thought about them in several weeks."

"Huh. Neither have I. That's weird."

"We've been a bit busy, you guys." Heather commented.

"Shouldn't we have heard something about them?" Astrid asked. "Lord Elrond, do you know of anyone else from other worlds that have come here recently?"

"Other than Lucy? No."

"They'll turn up," Heather said. "Where else could they have gone?"

When they reached the edge of Mirkwood, they halted. Elrond slowly entered the forest under the beautiful archway, now overgrown, and laid his hand on one of the trees.

"Gandalf spoke truly. This forest is indeed sick."

"It certainly is one of more creepy things I've ever encountered," Heather said, "and my brother is Deranged, so that's saying something."

"I must be on my way," Elrond said. "I am sorry to leave you, as your guide I ought to lead you all the way to Thranduil's Halls. Yet the situation has become more pressing."

Elrond closed his eyes briefly, reaching out with his mind, seeking.

He soon found he was looking for.

 **You are nearly a month late**  Gandalf complained

 **I was unaware you were so foolish as to put yourself in such danger**... **although considering your history, this should not have surprised me.**

**Why don't you stop talking and simply come and help?**

**Has Galadriel arrived yet?**

**I am on my way**  Elrond suddenly heard Galadriel's voice in his head. **I will wait for you to catch up.**  

**Saruman has advised us not to deal with this darkness as it is nothing of great power.**

**I do not agree** Galadriel said  **and neither do you, or you would not be here.**

**Even if it is Sauron, Saruman has suggested--**

**Can we stop chit chatting and get on with the rescue?** Gandalf interupted  **I am dying here.**

"As I was saying," Elrond turned back to his companions. "My business has become more pressing. I must be off at once"

**That's right, and no delaying!**

Elrond shook his head, momentarily blocking Gandalf from his mind. "Follow this road straight through Mirkwood and you will come to Thranduil's Halls. Do not leave the path."

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"To deal with whatever it is that is making this forest sick. It will be dangerous. A friend is already in danger, as he was foolish enough to go alone-"

**No telling stories on me! They can form their own opinions.**

Elrond sighed. "I really must be off. Stay on the path, and may the Valar protect you!"


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Lord Elrond had disappeared from view, Hiccup squared his shoulders. "Well, we've got a kingdom to find. We'd best get started."

At first as they journeyed under the trees of Mirkwood, the path was clearly visible. Little used, perhaps, but still there. As they traveled further and further into the forest, however, the lack of up keep on the path became more and more plain. Stones were missing here and there at first, and then whole patches of the path were completely gone for several feet, replaced by grass and brambles.

"It doesn't look like people travel through Mirkwood very much," Heather commented.

"No, it doesn't," Astrid agreed.

The forest was eerily quiet by day and night both, although there were more odd noises at night than by day. There were also eyes, so many, many eyes staring out at them every night.

"Gives me the willies," Heather said.

Despite the eyes, however, they encountered nothing to alarm them during their travels. They had been in the forest for nearly two weeks when they finally met someone on the road. Or rather...in the trees.

As they walked along, without a word being shared between them, when suddenly a voice called out from the forest.

"Who are you, weary travelers, and from whence do you come?" 

The voice was gentle and kind, yet firm in demanding a reply. Hiccup and his companions could not tell where it had come from.

"I am Hiccup Haddock Chief of Berk and this is my wife Astrid and our friend Heather. We come from another world and are trying to find a girl called Lucy."

The owner of the voice dropped to forest floor beside the path, scaring Heather who let out a startled "oh Thor!"

The speaker had fiery red hair that cascaded down her back, and equally fiery eyes. She also had curiously pointed ears. She was studying them intently. "You know Lucy?" She queried at last.

"No, we don't know her." Hiccup said. "But Lady Dis of the Blue Mountains sent us after her brother Thorin and the girl Lucy."

Again, the woman studied them silently for what seemed like forever. "I know Lucy, and Thorin as well. I am Tauriel, Captain of the Guard of the Woodland Realm. Thorin and his company are currently staying in this Realm. Come with me, I will lead you to where you can find them."

"Thanks," Astrid said. 

"You don't by any chance know anyone named Valka, do you?" Hiccup asked. "Or Gobber?"

Tauriel shook her head. "No, I do not."

Hiccup sighed. 

"Are these friends of yours?" Tauriel asked.

"They are family. They went missing before we came to Middle-Earth and we think that they also traveled to this world," Hiccup said. "But we have yet to find them."

"Middle-Earth is vast," Tauriel replied. "You may yet find them."

When they came out of the woods into the clearing in front of Thranduil's halls, and passed over the carved bridge of stone over the flowing river and under the decorative archway into the great caverns that Thranduil and his people called home, they all three could not help but admire this new place. It was similar to Rivendell in some respects, the artwork was just as delicate, and yet it was vastly different at the same time.

Tauriel led them through many winding passages until they came to a quarter of the palace that seemed more private. There were less large open spaces and empty caverns filled with platforms and more small hallways with simple rooms coming off of them.

At the end of one hallway, there were two men (or rather Elves, as the travelers would soon come to know them) guarding a door. Tauriel stopped before them and said something in the Elven language the travelers had heard in Rivendell.

After a brief conversation with Tauriel, the guards opened the door and called something to someone inside. In a few minutes, another pointy eared man appeared. He was taller than anyone they had yet met, with very blonde hair that fell to his waist in very straight lines. He had an intricate circlet of silver upon his head, and wore lavish robes.

"This is King Thranduil," Tauriel stated.

Hiccup and his two friends bowed to the King. "I am Hiccup Haddock, Chief of Berk and this is my wife Astrid and our friend Heather."

"They have come in search of Lucy," Tauriel added.

Another blonde man appeared behind the King. "Then why have you not taken them to her?"

"I did not know what the King's pleasure would be, Legolas," Tauriel let her formal attitude slip as she rolled her eyes at the Prince. "We do not know them. We cannot be too cautious."

"If it would do anything to relieve your doubts about us," Astrid spoke up, "We traveled into this part of the world with Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

The King looked at them curiously. "Elrond is here?"

"No. He turned aside as we entered Mirkwood," Hiccup said.

"Mirkwood," Thranduil repeated with a sigh. Shaking his head to rid himself of the reverie he had fallen into, Thranduil smiled at his guests. "You are welcome here. Tauriel, see to it that they have accommodations."

"I'll take them to Lucy," Legolas offered.

Thranduil gave his son a look of deep affection that both surprised Hiccup and comforted him. Thranduil had seemed imposing, but that look reminded Hiccup that his own father often had appeared imposing but on the inside was a loving light-hearted soul.


	12. Chapter 12

Legolas began to lead them back through the winding hallways, but Tauriel grabbed his arm within minutes of their leaving Thranduil. 

"I do not think you should take them, Legolas."

"Why not?"

"Go and fetch Bard. As soon as Lucy and Thorin meet our guests, they will want everyone assembled for discuss what comes next."

Legolas thought about that for a moment, before he nodded. "Very well." He refrained from asking why Tauriel could not fetch Bard herself.

When Legolas had gone off to fetch Bard, Tauriel turned to her companions. "I'm not sure where Lucy is to be found this morning, so bear with me as we try several different places."

Tauriel led them through several halls before they ran into a very small person with very hairy feet. 

"Good morning, Tauriel! How are you?"

"I am well, Bilbo. Do you know where Lucy is?"

"I believe she and Kili went down to the forge to inspect the miniature black arrows."

"Then I shall head that direction. Thank you, Bilbo."

"Of course," Bilbo bowed slightly, and glanced curiously at Tauriel's companions. Tauriel, however, did not stop to introduce them. 

She led them straight to the forge. They were still in a long empty hallway when Tauriel shouted, "Lucy!"

Heather jumped at her raised voice, unexpected as it was.

"Sorry," Tauriel laughed lightly, "I did not mean to scare you. I simply meant to warn Lucy of our approach."

"Why would a warning be necessary?" Astrid asked.

Tauriel made no answer, but led them into the forge. Inside was one male dwarf, and one human woman. The woman's cheeks were slightly red and Astrid and Heather shared a look. It was no wonder Tauriel had called a warning. They had likely just interrupted something very personal. Heather made a mental note to discuss the matter with Tauriel lately. They would not make a good impression on the people they were sent to aid if they were rudely interrupting their personal affairs.

"I have visitors for you, Lucy. They say they come from another world, perhaps your own? Lady Dis of the Blue Mountains sent them looking for you and Thorin."

The dwarf took a step forward, his blue eyes piercing as he looked up at them. "You have met my sister?"

"Yes," Hiccup said. "If you are Thorin Oakenshield, we have met your sister. When we came into this world, we were in the dwarven settlement of Ered Luin. My name is Hiccup, and this is my wife, Astrid, and our friend Heather."

"You say you are from another world," the woman who was apparently Lucy asked eagly. "Are you from England?"

"We're from Berk," Astrid said. "Lord Elrond told us what little he could of your world, and it does not appear to be the same as ours."

Lucy's eyes brightened with excitement. "You're from a different world...a new world! What's it like? What sort of creatures live there?"

Hiccup chuckled at her enthusiasm. She reminded him of Fishlegs when they discovered new species of dragons. "Humans and dragons mostly. It's an amazing place to live. Perhaps when we figure out how to get back to our world you can come with us for visit."

"I would love that!" Lucy said. "But that isn't usually how it works."

"So we've been told," Heather replied.

"Why did my sister send you after us," the dwarf, Thorin, asked rather grumpily.

"To help kill the dragon," Astrid said. "We have a lot of experience in that area."

Thorin studied them, almost glowering at them. Eventually, he nodded and said, "Come along then, I will introduce you to the rest of our company and we can discuss our plans."

Thorin led them back through the many hallways and eventually stopped in an open room with several doors leading to various rooms. It seemed like a common area, with bedrooms coming off of it, but there was no way to really tell if this was the case.

"Is anyone still about?" Thorin called out.

A dwarven head peered out of a door then, staring at Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather curiously. 

"Bofur...great." Thorin muttered. "Lucy, keep them entertained. I'll go find the rest of our crew."

The dwarf called Bofur came out from behind his door. He had the most ridiculous hat on that Heather could not keep a giggle from bubbling out of her. She threw a hand over her mouth the minute she laughed. "Sorry."

Bofur laughed too, flicking the brim of his silly hat. "I get that a lot, lass."

"This is Bofur," Lucy offered. "And these are Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather. Dis sent them to help us on our quest."

"Did she now?" Bofur asked.

"Their from another world," Lucy said, nearly breathless with excitement.

Bofur laughed again. "I'm sure that's go you all tied up in a happy little knot."

With Bofur and Lucy to entertain them, the time passed swiftly. Tauriel mostly listened and watched, adding very little to the conversation. Soon more Dwarves began to arrive, and Lucy would introduce them. Eventually Prince Legolas reappeared bringing the man called Bard. When everyone had assembled, Thorin had many questions for them about how long ago they'd seen Dis, what exactly she'd told them about the quest and so forth.

"You already know a great deal about us and our business with the dragon," Balin commented.

"Dis told us most of it," Hiccup said, "and Lord Elrond supplied some additional information as well."

"And my sister thought you should help us in killing Smaug?" Thorin asked, sounding completely unconvinced.

"She did ask us to help," Hiccup replied.

"I believe that had something to do with our experince with dragons," Astrid added.

"You have killed dragons before?" Dwalin asked.

Hiccup sighed inwardly. Killing dragons was not something he was particularly fond of, but it seemed that these Dwarves, Dwalin in particular, thought killing dragons was the height of honor.

"Plenty," Heather answered Dwalin's question. "Where we come from used to be a land of kill or be killed. There were hundreds of dragons roaming the archipelago and we learned to hold an axe almost before we could walk."

"Most dragons are friendly, however," Hiccup added, lest these dwarves get the wrong impression. "We've made peace with them."

"You are friends with dragons?" the Hobbit they'd met earlier asked in surprise.

Hiccup thought of Toothless and smiled. Yes, he was certainly friends with dragons. "My best friend is a dragon."

To Hiccup's surprise, this simple statement seemed an outrage to the company he was currently in. Many of the dwarves and Bard as well looked truly angry at the suggestion of friendship with dragons. Astrid did not like their response either. She very calmly prepared herself for whatever was necessary. If these unruly dwarves took things too far, or even looked sideways at her husband she was not going to hesitate to maim them.

"You will forgive us if we seem disturbed by this," Balin said gently, "a dragon destroyed our home and killed many of our people."

"It is unlikely we could feel any love for them and we do not understand those who do," Bard added.

"Their dragons are different," Lucy spoke with such vehemence that Hiccup's eyebrows hit his hairline in surprise. "So there's no need for everyone to be in such a huff."

"How do you know our dragons are different?" Heather asked, making Astrid want to groan inwardly. Antagonizing the seemingly only ally they had in this surprisingly tense situation was not a good idea. "You don't know our dragons."

"No, but I do know dragons from two different worlds, and they are different. My own cousin was a dragon once."

"Your cousin was a dragon?" Hiccup could easily relate to the shock he heard in Heather's voice.

"That isn't a story to be told now," Prince Legolas interrupted gently, "we have more pressing business."

"I don't see as you'll be much help with our quest," Bofur said, "seeing as you're friendly with dragons. This dragon isn't looking to make friends."

"We've met that sort before too," Astrid said fiercely. "And Hiccup dealt with them."

"Are you a dragon-slayer, lad?" Dwalin asked.

Hiccup winced. Dragon-slayer was not a title he was keen on having. "No. I'm a peacekeeper."

"But he has killed a massive dragon before," Heather said, with as much fierceness as Astrid would. It was becoming apparent to Hiccup that his female friends were going to turn into Changewings whose eggs had been stolen from them in defence of him. "and he dealt with a second one. According to Lord Elrond's descriptions of Smaug, the dragons Hiccup has dealt with were bigger."

"Although perhaps less intelligent," Astrid added, "The dragons we faced could not speak the words of men."

"Our plan is to kill Smaug," Thorin said, "just so that is clear. We have no intention of speaking to him or trying to reason with him."

In that moment, Thorin resembled Alvin in Hiccup's mind. Alvin when he was still Treacherous. "I would prefer to try peace first, and killing second."

"But you aren't in charge here," Thorin said. He was angry, very angry, and Hiccup wasn't sure why. "so I do not really care. I don't know you. You claim to know my sister and for her sake I will allow you to accompany us but you won't be making my decisions for me. This is my quest." Throughout this speech, Thorin had been angrily twisting a ring on his finger round and round and round.

"Our quest," Lucy said softly but firmly, laying a hand on Thorin's arm. "This is not your alone, Thorin. Now," Lucy straightened and Hiccup could picture his mother right before she began to scold him for something childish he had done. "If everyone can take a deep breath, please, and pull yourselves together? We are going to travel for several weeks in each other's company and we are going into a very serious life or death situation. Therefore, I am expecting each and every one of you to be on your best behavior and to be civil to one another. Is that understood?"

In the silence that followed, Hiccup watched the dwarves shifting uncomfortably and felt pity for them. When the women in his own life, such as his mother and Astrid, got into a scolding mood there was nothing to do but keep your head low and hope you weren't noticed.

"Now, Durin's Day is just under a month away. I expect we should be leaving within the next few days," Lucy glanced at Thorin, and when Thorin finished her thought with, "We'l leave within two days," Hiccup could not help but notice the similarity in their relationship to his with Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid would often bounce ideas back and forth between them depending on the topic in question and make decisions simultaneously.

"In that time," Thorin continued, "you all need to prepare yourselves, packing, training, everything must be done in short order. We leave at dawn two days hence."

"Our plan, for now, is to attempt to kill Smaug via archery," Lucy said. "We only have four black arrows that are specially made to pierce the dragon's hide. Those will go to Legolas, Tauriel, Bard and myself. The rest of you will need to have your own weapons in readiness, however, for we have no idea how difficult it may prove to be to kill Smaug with arrows."

"So for now, we need simply to prepare ourselves for our journey," Prince Legolas said. "If that is all, I expect our new guests are tired from their journey and would like rooms and rest. Tauriel?"

"Of course, I'll see to it." 

Tauriel led Hiccup, Astrid and Heather away from the group and to rooms of their own. "I hope you will be comfortable here, although your stay will be short indeed. If there is anything you need, especially anything you might need for our journey to Erebor, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Tauriel," Hiccup said.

When she had gone, Astrid breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was interesting."

"Thor's beard, those dwarves get angry easily." Heather chuckled. "I thought we were about to have an all out war on our hands."

"I wonder about that," Hiccup mused. "Dis and our friends in Ered Luin did not seem so easily angered."

"Perhaps it is merely the stress of their journey and the task that awaits them at the end of it," Astrid suggested. "It is out of our control at any rate. We need to get some rest and then make our preparations for the trip to Erebor."


End file.
